Fluffly Ficlets For Fans
by kendra-fey
Summary: What will happen when two secret relationships find themselves parelleling each other until they collide at one point? Updates every day! T for safety reasons. JD/Cox, Turla, Janitor/Elliot. Obviously AU.
1. Juice

All right? So here I am. My second shot. I'm hoping to do many of these, hopefully have a new one up each day. Yea, it's ambitious, what with me having the new C2 as well, but I'm quite bored this summer, and nothing else is going on. Anyways they'll each be 100 words long, and they can consist of any story I want. Or you want, depends on if I get requests! 'Kay so enough with this, let's get onto the story! Oh, by the way, the blurb will be shorter next time! Thanks!

I don't own any of the characters that are portrayed in these short stories, and I never will.

-

-

-

****

"So what do you think Per, the mango twist, or the strawberry kiwi?"

"Newbie, I really don't give a damn what kind of juice you choose, Let's just get home. Y'see, I have another shift at the hospital in an hour, and I'd really like to sleep for at least 20 minutes of that time. Heck, I might even figure out why my patient who broke his leg is complaining of immense amounts of pain, but his x-ray came out fine. It's a medical miracle, I tell ya. However, I have yet to-"

"Strawberry kiwi it is."

"What just happened?"

-

-

-

Thanks for reading. I hope you got it; it's kinda vague what happened. Y'see, after I finished all the text, I had exactly 100 words, and I didn't have the heart to cut down on Perry's speech. I thought it was genius. Anyways, R&R, keep me posted on what'cha think. Cheers!


	2. Boosh

Hey guys back again

**All right? Because I just came back from a great trip in London, I've got Boosh fever. The Mighty Boosh is a TV program in England in case you're that deprived. It's quite hilarious as well. I digress; I've got Boosh fever and decided to combine my two favorite shows together a bit. By the way**_**, italics are things said on the TV**_**, and I had to keep 7 extra words in. Sorry!**

I walked back over to the couch and couldn't help but notice something very odd on my TV screen. It looked like a man with a moustache in a row boat with a – well, I'm not quite sure what it was. "What in hell are you watching, Rachel?"

"It's a British comedy show, you wouldn't get it. "

"_Easy now fuzzy little man peach."_

"Haha! That's genius!"

I grunted a bit as I got up. To be quite honest, him being so quick to know that I wouldn't understand it made me feel like I was fifty years older than I am. Ugh, he's making me feel.

**Thanks for reading! Now time to make an assessment! Cheers!**


	3. Bows

Hey again

**Hey again! Thank you so much for the reviews. I love when you tell me your favorite lines! Here are some responses: **

**Shadydrmr: I'm glad you think they're cute. That's what I was aiming for.**

**I've read so many serious JD/Cox fics here that I need to see some fluff.**

**Graffiti2DmyHeart: Yeah, that's what I was trying to get at; that they've been going on for a while. Already I'm feeling less bored, so let's hope it keeps up!**

**HazelInDespair: Don't you fret, I plan on updates everyday!**

**This one is 100 +3. Sorry. Oh! And it's Carla's POV! Yea!**

-

-

-

"No Turk, I am not wearing Izzy's bows!"

"But Babe! You look cute!"

"I don't care, it is wrong. Plus the duckies clash with my maroon scrubs." It was cute seeing Turk like this. He hasn't begged me to do something since before we were married. Oh great, and here comes Mr. Killjoy to ruin my happiness.

"Good morning Turk family!"

That's odd. Normally Dr. Cox would comment about how I married a giant man-boy, or something along those lines. Now that I think about it, he's been cheery ever since that night when he and JD went to the bar after work.

-

-

-

**Uh-oh! Looks like the gang doesn't know about our favorite couple. The plot is afoot!**


	4. Love

**Well boys and girls, I've decided to break the rules. No more 100 word blurbs. I mean, I really only did one, the other two were 103 and 107. So this one is 427. A bit of a jump, yes, but this one is so adorable! Bold is dialogue, italics are Elliot's thoughts, and plain text is Janitor's thoughts. I basically goes:  
Elliot's dialogue  
Janitor's thoughts  
Janitor's Dialogue  
_Elliot's thougts_  
And so on. Please R&R! Cheers! **

-

-

-

"**Frick, Janitor! You have to be more quiet!" **

You know, it doesn't really bother me that she doesn't even know my name. Its kind of cute actually; like a pet name.

"**What, because you don't want people to know that you're in here with me?" **

_Frick, I feel so bad about what I said, I didn't mean for him to take it like that, even if that's what I was trying to convey._

"**No! It's just . . . well . . ."**

She can't even think about a way to cover it. She's smart, I'll give you that, but sometimes she's a little ditzy.

"**That's it! I'm sick of being treated like I'm not worthy of you. Why are you always like this Blonde Doctor?"**

_I love it that he still calls me Blonde Doctor. It helps me remind myself that I am a doctor. It's easy to forget when I'm with him._

"**Listen, it's nothing like that! I'm just afraid that people will look at me differently. You know how self conscious I am."**

She is always belittling herself; it's not fair. She doesn't see how amazing she is.

"**Hey, I understand. When I told my Janitor friends I was dating a doctor, they kicked me out of the club!"**

_Oh that silly "Janitors Only" club? It's so childish; they wear old "Members Only" jackets, but they cover the "Members" part with a patch and sharpie "Janitors" over it._

"**Really? I can't believe it! You love going to their meetings!"**

It's true, I do. I don't feel like such a loser when I'm there. And that's special, because there are only a few times when that happens. Another time is when I'm with her. I mean, why would someone like her ever be with someone like me?

"**Yeah, I know, but these past 3 months have been so much better than any amount of time in that dumb club." **

_Sometimes, he can be the sweetest person I've ever met, no matter what JD says. Oh, I can't wait to tell JD. I wonder how big the explosion will be._

"**Aw, thank you. Even though it doesn't seem like it, I really appreciate you dealing with my craziness."**

There she goes again. She is crazy, but not as much as she thinks.

"**It's okay. That's one of the reasons why I love you."**

_Love! Did he really just say that? _

"**Janitor?"**

Love! Did I really just say that?

"**Ye- yes?"**

_I can't believe I'm going to say this._

"**I love you too!"**

I love the way she kisses me.

-

-

-

**Adorable right? R&R, and I'll update the rest today because I won't be home this weekend.**


	5. OnCall Room

**Hey, I know this is up on Friday, but It's meant for saturday. Enjoy!**

-

-

-

"We shouldn't be doing this stuff at work you know; especially in the on call room

"We shouldn't be doing this stuff at work you know; especially in the on call room. Anyone could walk in."

"I'll take my chances, Newbie."

"Perry, you're just horny. You know you don't want people to find out about us until this is permanent. You said so yourself."

"Don't be so paranoid, no one is going to walk in on us. Plus, It's not like we're doing anything major."

"So? If anyone even caught us holding hands in here, they'd flip."

"That's very true."

"It's because you pretend like you hate me. Whenever you show me the smallest bit of affection, Carla senses it."

"I have to admit, she is very good at that. I think she knows what's going on here Phoebe."

"So do I. Actually I know she does. I heard her whispering to Turk yesterday."

"Oh god, it'll be common knowledge by the time we get out of here tonight."

"By the way, doesn't Jordan have Jack tonight?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well-"

"Oh, I gotcha there Monica. Well, I'll be counting down the minutes, but I have to go treat Mr. Dessen."

"Don't treat him too much Per, you don't want a reputation."

"Ha ha, very funny."

-

-

-

**R&R please! Cheers!**


	6. Supply Closet

**Well, I got a little bit lazy, and I wanted these two couples to be a parallel, so I recycled! I know this is up on Friday, but It's meant for Sunday. Enjoy!**

**-**

-

-

"We shouldn't be doing this stuff at work you know; especially in the on call room

"We shouldn't be doing this stuff at work you know; especially in the supply closet. Anyone could walk in."

"I'll take my chances, Janitor."

"Blonde Doctor, you're just horny. You know you don't want people to find out about us until this is permanent. You said so yourself."

"Don't be so paranoid, no one is going to walk in on us. Plus, It's not like we're doing anything major."

"So? If anyone even caught us holding hands in here, they'd flip."

"That's very true."

"It's because you pretend like you don't notice me. Whenever you show me the smallest bit of attention, Scary nurse-wife senses it."

"I have to admit, she is very good at that. I think she knows what's going on here."

"So do I. Actually I know she does. I heard her whispering to Laverne yesterday."

"Oh god, it'll be common knowledge by the time we get out of this closet."

"Well, we can stay in here as long as you'd like."

"Or as long as you'd like."

"As much as I'd love to, I can't spend the rest of my life in this closet."

-

-

**-**

**Again, please R&R! Cheers!**


	7. Interrogation

**Hey again! I'm so sorry about the errors with the text in the previous chapters. You know, how it repeated the first line? Well, hopefully it won't do that again this time. I'm also sorry about the mix up regarding the dates. Instead of updating 3 chapters on Friday, I did 4 on Thursday! Anyways, I hope you got your fill for the weekend. I want to thank Hazel for reviewing lots and being awesome in general; you've been great! Enjoy the next one!**

"Bambi, can I talk you for a second?"

"Sure Carla! What's up?"

"I want to talk to you about Dr. Cox."

Oh no. She knows. She knows everything! How did she find out? Who did she tell? Does Laverne know? Does Turk know?!

"His birthday is coming up and I just wanted to know if you would help me plan a surprise party for him."

"Uh, we- well I could- if you wanted me to. I mean, it's not like I-I want to, but I will. I might be doing other things though."

"Oh, okay, I'll go talk to Elliot about it then-"

"NO I'LL DO IT."

"Um, Bambi?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I-I'll do it."

Well, now she definitely knows what's going on.

Well, now I definitely know what's going on! I can't believe he thought I was going to ask about that right here at the Nurse's station. Oh now I really need to talk to him."

**Yeah, I know it's short, but I couldn't really think of anything to add in the middle. Writer's block is a bitch.**


	8. Travel

"Oh please

"Oh please? It's the anniversary of our first date this weekend! Can't I go too?"

"I really wish you could Blondie, but it's Janitors only."

"I know, but maybe if you told them I was your wife-"

"I really don't want to lie to a bunch of Janitors on a boat. It could get ugly."

"I don't know how I'll survive for 2 months without you."

"Well, Angry Doctor's surprise birthday party is coming up; that will keep you busy, right?

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh, Scooter invited me. He's trying to get me to lighten up on him. Oh! Before I forget. I think it would be best for you to tell everyone about us while I'm away so I don't get beat to death by your friends."

"OkaybecauseIhavebeendieingtotelleveryoneaboutusandohcarlaisgoingtobesoexcitedtoknowwhatisgoingonitwillbesomuchfun!"

"Easy there Blondie. Okay, I have to go, or the cruise will leave without me. I love you so much."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. I even love you more than a mop!"

"I love you too! Oh, hey, take some seasickness pills, you're looking a little pale."

"Will do! Love you!"

And he was gone. As I breathed in the salty air, I realized that I missed him already.


	9. Discovery

Well here it goes

**Well here it goes. The chapter you will hate me for. I'm so sorry, but this is how the story is going.**

**-**

-

-

It was a normal Friday night, and JD strolled into Perry's apartment with a bottle of root beer and a medium cheese pizza. He was hoping Perry thought he was sexy holding their dinner, just like Elliot did when he was an intern. Upset that his "Per bear" wasn't home yet, he laid the food on the coffee table in front of the couch, and went into the kitchen to pour his favorite soda into two glasses. Because it was Perry's birthday on Sunday, JD wanted to make this weekend amazing for him.

"Honey, I'm home." Perry wasn't really sure if his newbie was there or not, but he was sure that Amanda would love being called "Honey" if he was.

"I'm glad! Because I got all of our favorites!"

Perry picked up the bottle of A&W close to his face to read the label; JD had dimmed the lights for a romantic effect.

"Uh, newbie, I think you'll find that this is your favorite, because my favorite is scotch. Which I already have, and will be drinking lots of tonight."

"No you won't, you're staying sober tonight. And I know that you can have a good 12 to 14 drinks before you even get tipsy, but I don't want to be kissing a yucky breathed man all night."

"And what makes you think I'll be letting you kiss me?" Perry said playfully.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" With that line, JD pushed Perry onto the couch, where he landed on the TV's remote control, turning it onto a local News Cast.

"So bring your umbrellas, it's going to get cloudy."

"Okay, now you'll have to get up. We aren't watching this crap on our night together! I have a full day of work tomorr-"

"Hey, can ya keep it quiet over there Ursula, this looks important. Listen."

"Fifteen people were killed March 25 and over thirty more were injured when the new mega cruise ship the Queen Moppy 2 crashed on the Pacific sea. Most of those killed or injured were Janitors who had taken over the ship. Several of the injured were in intensive care at the local hospital, Sacred Heart."

"So that's why we were so swamped today." JD stated. Perry glared at him, which told him to keep quiet, because the story clearly was not over.

"The accident occurred while the ship was heading to Hawaii for a Janitor's get away, planning to sail for two months. The Affiliated Press reported that the untrained Janitors ran into a storm that was unavoidable. Luckily, there was a helicopter nearby that got to the ship in time to save many of the passengers. We got an interview with one man, Jacob White, who was with the 'captain' at the time of the storm."

"All I can remember is seeing a big wave, and Steven told me to tell everyone that he loved Elliot. I don't even know who Elliot is! I didn't even know that Steven was gay! I just wish he survived. He was my best friend!"

The two men sat on the couch, staring at the TV, wondering if the Janitor was on that cruise, but remembering that Kelso was crazy lately and wasn't giving time off to anyone, not even the very pregnant Debra. With the worry off their shoulders, they continued with their plans for the night.

"Perry?"

"Yeah?"

As they lay in bed after what can only be described as tragically beautiful series of events, JD felt it necessary to share his feelings, like he wanted to do the first day they met.

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course I know that, you said it to me about 18 times last night."

"I know. It's just that after hearing about that Janitor who died on the boat, I want you to know that I love you."

"If that sounded any more like a chick flick, I'd have to recommend you to skip the doctoring career and head straight to Hol-lol-lol-lol-ollywood!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know you love me. So when can we tell people?"

"I don't know. I'm still not ready to let my guard down to the people at that hellhole."

"Well, what if we told everyone at your birthday party? That way it would just be our friends and people that care about you."

"Maybe. But I'm not saying yes. Don't think I'm saying yes!"

"Oh! I can't wait for Sunday!"

-

-

-

**Some fluff, some sadness. I'm really sorry but it had to be done.**


	10. Pain

**This is going to be a tough one to read for all the senseys out there. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, and here is some good news. !3 chapters is how long this going to be. Next one comes in two parts.**

-

-

I can't believe I'm at his wake. We'd been dating for a year now, and I was hoping it could have gone further. I loved him, and now he's gone. It was surprising that one of the survivors of the crash managed to carry his body onto to life raft; he's very tall. What's even more surprising is that there are only about four people here. Someone named Jacob, the man who apparently carried my boyfriend, Carla, and I. Oh god, they're sitting. It's time for my speech.

"There are so many people at Sacred Heart, It's easy to get lost in the masses. Anyone can feel insignificant. Heck, even I do sometimes. And it really gets to me. But I never saw him get down about it."

"Who is she?" Jacob whispered to the Latina sitting next to him.

"I remember when I had a patient whose last request was to see her dog one last time, and he helped me hide it from Dr. Kelso. He was there with me every step of the way."

"Oh, that's his girlfriend, Elliot."

"Elliot?!"

"He always wanted me to say this, and so did I, but I was too self conscious to admit it. He and I were –"

"Elliot!"

"Huh?"

"Steven loved you!"

"Who?"

"Steven! The last thing he said to me was to tell everyone that he loved Elliot. I thought he was gay . . ."

The strong, carrier man gasped, and Carla crossed her arms, rolled her eyes and made an expression that said, "I knew it."

Even though it wasn't shocking news to her, it was shocking to me. The last thing he said . . . the last thing . . .

Just now it had hit me that he was really gone, and no one knew.

No one knew that we were in love.

And he never knew that they would soon find out.

-

-

-

**More sadness. I know it sucks, but it'll get better, I promise. **


	11. Party pt 1

**Okay, here's the next one. I know my timelines are screwy, and Perry's birth year is unknown to me. I made his birthday March 27, because that's mine and I got lazy. Three POV's in this. Not hard to guess.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"I can't believe this. I'm actually turning 45."

"It's okay Per Per, I still love you! Okay, Now remember when we get to the bar, try to say hello to everyone. They're all here for you."

I only responded with an audible grunt from behind my teeth. It was impossible that people actually cared about me. Well, I had my Newbie, and Carla would probably be there. And she would pull her bald husband along. And no doubt Barbie would be there, still hoping to connect with me as colleagues. And Bob would be there just to rub my age in my face. Who knows, Janitor could even be there. I know that we are friends; we've talked in the cafeteria a few times and chatted in the hall. Huh, turns out there are a LOT of people that care about me. It's funny though, because I always feel so alone.

"Hey Newbie?

"Yeah Perry?"

"You can-"

"I CAN TELL THEM!!"

"Wha- I- how did you know I was going to say that?"

"I knew you were going to let me. I also knew that you liked me begging you."

"True. So when are ya spillin' the beans?"

"Hmm, probably after everyone gets there. In an hour?"

I rolled my eyes trying very hard to make it look like JD was acting like a girl, planning everything out. However, I couldn't help the feeling of wanting to go in there, lay it out on the table, and get on with the night. As we approached the bar, I wondered what people would think seeing the two of us strolling in together, holding hands. I squeezed JD's hand giving him a quick warning, quickly pushed him through the door and quietly whispered, "Be there in a sec. Love ya."

I stood outside the door for about ten minutes, because I re-he-heally didn't want people to guess. I wanted to tell them. I still don't know why, I just don't want to hide anymore. I mean it's been a god damned year!

"Oh god. Here we go."

I walked into the bar hoping that there wouldn't be a giant chorus of, "SURPRISE!" or, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Unfortunately for me, it was the latter, because JD told everyone that I was on my way in.

"Alright, thank-you! Yes we all know it is my birthday. Right. Well I have some more news."

I took a quick glance over to JD, who was surrounded by Carla, Ghandi and Barbie. I gave him a wink, and he knew what I was going to do. He looked sad, but I was doing this. If anyone was going to bitch about us being together, they would bitch to me.

"Okay, here goes. As you all know, I really don't give a crap what anyone thinks of me, hell, I hardly even care what I think of me. However, as I was walking here tonight, I realized that all of you are here for me, every last one of you. For the first time in my life, I'm scared that what I'm about to say will change your perception of me. Gah, okay now I'm just getting emotional and stupid. Here's the deal; I am currently seeing someone."

I paused to look around at everyone in the room. Barbie and Ghandi looked shocked, and JD and Carla were looking at each other and snickering. Oh boy, this is it.

"We've been seeing each other for a year now, and none of you knew, except for Carla."

"Baby, Why didn't you tell me?" Ghandi turned to his wife and complained, but was soon shushed by her, telling him to keep listening.

"I don't know why actually, but I love this person. I can't help but want to be around them every minute of the day. Alright, I'm not putting this off any longer."

I decided to be dramatic, so I walked right over to JD, and pressed my lips right against his. He was a little surprised at first, but eventually gave in. Public displays of affection were not normal for us, but it felt right. I pulled away and noticed everyone's eyes on us. It was so silent until-

"Ah! Congratulations!" Carla shrieked as she jumped up and hugged me.

--

Oh finally they decided to tell everyone! The pressure of that secret was killing me. I had such an urge to just scream it at the top of my lungs. Of course I wouldn't though, because that is a VERY big secret that was kept between them. Anyways, I am so glad that all of the pressure to not spill is off of my shoulders. Everyone started to talk amongst themselves again, quietly chatting, probably about the new knowledge.

"So Elliot? What do you think?"

"Hmm? Oh that. Yeah cool."

"Elliot, I know that you've had a tough weekend, but-"

"Carla you have no idea! My-" she stopped to lower her voice, "boyfriend is dead! He's gone! He-" And then she broke into tears. Again. This was the third time today. I was hoping that the party would keep her distracted, and I thought that finding out her ex-boyfriend was gay would definitely keep her mind off of him. It obviously wasn't working.

"Hey can you imagine how JD feels right now? He's probably so happy! I mean, they've been going out for a YEAR!"

"I was going out with Janitor for a year, and no one cares."

"First of all, that's because no one knows. And second, you know is real name is Steven. Was Steven." I knew that she would begin to cry, so I quietly walked over to my husband, who stood in the exact same spot as he was standing in when he heard the news, except now, JD was standing with him, trying to snap him out of his state of utter shock.

"Chocolate bear? You okay? Come on, talk to me!"

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to try to snap him out of it.

--

I can't believe this. My Vanilla bear. I knew he was a little feminine, and Carla always said that he was- well, that. But I never thought . . .

I was snapped out of it when Dr. Cox slapped me across the face.

"Ah! Why d'you do that? That hurt!"

"Had to get you out of it, Ghandi."

I rubbed my face, trying to wipe the pain away. I could already feel the blood going to my cheek. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I glanced over to JD, who had his hands on Dr. Cox's shoulder, and was leaning on him, like a teenage girl, on her first date with the captain of the football team. It was weird. Different. Strange. I couldn't think of the right word to use. I grabbed JD's arm so I could talk to him in private.

--

"Hey!" Turk grabbed my arm, which hurt by the way, because he was definitely getting angry.

-

-

-

**JD's POV continues in part 2!**


	12. Update

Hey everyone

Hey everyone. I haven't written Party pt 2 yet, which is a problem, because it was supposed to be up today. I feel really bad about it; I promised an update for everyday. So I just wanted to use my laziness and writer's block to thank everyone who was behind me on this. Hazel thanks for being a great friend and reviewing, I enjoy hearing from you. Just to give you guys a little heads up, I'll be writing a cute little fic about Janitor and Sam; I promise it will be sickeningly sweet to make up for the tragic angst of this piece. I'm definitely writing part 2 tonight, so get ready to see it tomorrow. Sorry about the inconvenience.

Fey


End file.
